Gooey
|species = Dark Matter |affiliation = Kirby, Animal Friends |gender = Male }} Gooey is a character in the Kirby series, debuting as a minor character in Kirby's Dream Land 2, but would later have a major role in Kirby's Dream Land 3. He is made from the same material as Dark Matter. Physical Appearance Gooey is simply a blue blob with round, googly eyes and a long, red tongue. He only has arms when certain abilities such as Parasol and Cleaning are used. He is shown as completely black in his debut, however. His female counterpart seems to be pink with a big bow on top of her head. Personality Gooey's personality is never thoroughly explored until Kirby Star Allies, where he is shown to be absent-minded, which somewhat lines up with his depiction in Kirby's Dream Land 3, where he is more focused on eating his fish than the Dark Matter invasion, and when Kirby and friends use him as a ball to play with, he has no objection. He is shown to be kind, such as when he tries to comfort Chuchu about her crushed flower, and potentially a deep thinker as he tries to "answer the questions of life" in Kirby Star Allies. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Gooey first appears in this game, where he is found in bags after defeating certain mid-bosses. He only appears when the Animal Friend supposed to be found in the bag is already paired with Kirby when it is opened, and he replenishes Kirby's health. Rarely, a female version of Gooey will be produced from the sack instead of the usual male one. She gives Kirby a 1UP. The first time she is found, she adds 1% to the game's completion, making it necessary to find her in order to earn 100%. Kirby's Dream Land 3 ability.]] Gooey can be controlled by the CPU or by a second player. Gooey has similar powers to Kirby, specifically, he can also absorb the enemies' powers, with the exception that he licks them up as opposed to inhaling them. He can also team up with any of the Animal Friends just like Kirby, giving him the same Copy Ability combinations. Gooey, as an advantage over Kirby, can lick up stars and devour enemies underwater; however, unlike Kirby, Gooey can't eat two enemies at the same time. During the game's final battle in the Hyper Zone, Gooey's flying form is similar to Dark Matter's appearance, but with a different color scheme and facial features. It costs Kirby one square (2 HP) out of five to summon Gooey. GooeypitchKDL3.png|Gooey teaming up with Pitch GooeycooKDL3.png|Gooey teaming up with Coo GooeyabilitiesKDL3.png|Gooey using various abilities ''Kirby Star Allies Gooey makes an appearance as a Dream Friend in the game's first update. Gooey's attacks use moves from Burning, Parasol, and Stone, all of which are abilities featured in Kirby's Dream Land 3, where Gooey was able to use them. He also has attacks based on Whip, and new moves involving his Dark Matter form. He can use and give the Splash element with his tongue and parasol, and the Sizzle element with his Burning attack. Additionally, Gooey can use the Friend Throw Team-Up Attack, and also the Curling, Geokinesis, and Rock Painter Team-Up Attacks. Moveset ''Super Kirby Clash Gooey appears as a resident of the Castle Village after Venom Kracko has been defeated. He can be seen behind the Quest Board, scooting and rolling about. He also appears as a sticker, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 20 Gem Apples. In the ''Super Smash Bros. series Gooey appears as a collectible trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. SSBUl Spirit Fight Gooey.jpg|Spirit battle SSBUl Spirit Fight Gooey 2.jpg|Spirit battle Gooey appears as a primary, Advanced-class neutral spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. His spirit sports no effect when applied to a fighter. Quotes Related Quotes Trivia *The fact that Gooey is a friend of Kirby's proves that even a creature related to Dark Matter has free will and independent thought. *In Kirby's Dream Land 3, the player is able to exploit a glitch to regain health. When Kirby has one hit point, he can summon Gooey and then swallow him to gain two more hit points, boosting his vitality to a total of three. Summoning Gooey again will take away the vitality gained, so Kirby cannot do this repeatedly to fully recover. *In the Japanese version of Kirby's Dream Land 2, a character named Chao from the Japan-only game Yūyūki made a cameo appearance. Since the reference would understandably be lost on people overseas, she was replaced with the female variant of Gooey. Despite this, however, Chao herself later appears in all releases of Kirby's Dream Land 3 along with Goku, another character from the same game. *Although no arms are seen during most of his moves, when holding the parasol after getting its ability, a single stubby arm can be seen sprouting out of Gooey's body. **This seems to have been retconned in Kirby Star Allies since he now uses his tongue to hold the parasol. * When Gooey uses the Burning ability, the color of the fire is blue, due to the nature of Gooey's transformations. *In Ado's depiction of Gooey, he appears to have a forked tongue, despite appearing with a normal tongue. *Gooey's use of his tongue to ingest enemies is similar to the abilities of Yoshi from the Mario series. *When using Rock Painter, Gooey's stone form references the opening of Kirby's Dream Land 3, where Gooey holds a fish with his tongue. *In Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go!, when Gooey faces Morpho Knight, a remix of the first Hyper Zone theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3 plays instead of the normal theme, perhaps referencing Gooey's connection to Dark Matter. *Though not stated in his move set in Kirby Star Allies, Gooey is capable of doing the Searing Burn move like Fire Kirby. *''Kirby Star Allies'' erroneously states that Gooey first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 3 when he actually first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2. However, it could be due to the fact that Gooey was a playable character in Kirby's Dream Land 3, whereas his appearance in Kirby's Dream Land 2 only served a minor role. Videos Kirby Star Allies Gooey!? - Nintendo Switch Artwork KDL2 Gooey.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Gooey1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gooey_intro.png|Opening of Kirby's Dream Land 3 KDL3 Gooey artwork.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gooey enter.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gooey exit.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gooey2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gooey3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Down Gooey.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' 1543204394270.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Gooey art 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Gooey art 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Gooey art 4.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Gooey art 1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Kine Gooey.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gooey4.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' GooeyKirby.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Gooey.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gooey KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's art) Kirby_Gooey.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KPR Sticker 111.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25_Gooey_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25th Twitter (106).jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 24.jpg|Kirby 25th anniversary artwork (cameo) Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (cameos as a cookie) IllustImage02.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) IllustImage09.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Christmas Kirby.jpg|Kirby Twitter White Day.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Gooey novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: Save the Rainbow Islands!'' Icons KSA Gooey Icon 2.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KDL2 Gooey.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' II2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) SoundtestKDL2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) RR Gooey.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Trophy239.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) KSA Gooey Splash Screen.png|Gooey's splash screen in Kirby Star Allies GooeySplash.png|Gooey's intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! KSA_Gooey_parasol.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA Gooey Alt Palettes.jpg|All of Gooey's alternate palettes in Kirby Star Allies WereSoaringFlying.png|Gooey's alternate forms while using Mock Matter Ice Curling Gooey version.jpeg|Ice Curling Splash Curling Gooey version.jpeg|Splash Curling KSA Curling Gooey.jpg|Gooey performs Clean Curling Geokinesis (Gooey).jpeg|Gooey performs Geokinesis Gooey's Friend Throw.jpeg|Gooey's Friend Throw SSBUl_Spirit_16.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) SKC_Gooey.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models KDL2_Gooey_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' GooeyKDL2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KDL2 Blob sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (female) BlobKDL2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (female, Super Game Boy) GooeyKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gooey trophy 5379.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Trophy) References de:Gooey es:Gooey fr:Gooey it:Gooey ja:グーイ ru:Гуи zh:古伊 Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Dark Matter Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Main Characters Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Novel Characters Category:Allies in Super Kirby Clash